


Dear Journal,

by UnderlandsCreator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Diary/Journal, Gen, Time Travel, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderlandsCreator/pseuds/UnderlandsCreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry fell asleep a month after the final battle in Grimmauld Place, the last thing he expected was waking up in the middle of a forest, in south America. And what was even more unexpected, was that it didn't stop there. Without fail, he would travel from place to place, and even through time, seemingly at random. He never knew how long he would stay in any one place, and he couldn't control when he left. Once Harry realized that he couldn't stop these trips from happening,he decided to keep a record of all the places he's been,and people he's met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Italy, 1960

_Dear Journal,_

 

_That's how you're supposed to start one of these things, right? I honestly don't know, I mean, the last time I did anything even remotely similar was in my second year, with that whole situation involving the diary, but I don't think that counts._

_So, I should probably start with where I am this time. Let's see, the year is 1960, and I have traveled approximately 38 years into the past. I'm in Italy, Venice to be specific, and I am sitting down in a quiet little cafe by the water front. It’s about ten in the morning, and I am having dessert for breakfast. Why? Because I can, there is no one around to tell me otherwise, and to be quite honest, it's the café’s fault for letting me order it in the first place. If you're really not supposed to have dessert for breakfast, then they shouldn't let you order it_.

_Ok, what else is there....oh right! This is the third place and time that I've been forced to visit, but the first one I'm writing about. It’s been 14 days since I went to sleep, like usual, in my bedroom in 12 Grimmauld Place, only to wake up in the Amazon rainforest in South America. I spent 5 of the 14 days I've currently been forced to travel, wondering around lost, since apparently whatever is making me travel only allows me to apparate in the place that I'm_   _presently in. That meant no going back to London, and since I had never been to South America before, no going anywhere else besides the rainforest. Though I will admit that the whole experience wasn't entirely bad. I got to have a few good conversations with some friendly snakes that I met, and I got to see a couple of amazing looking animals._

_But like I said, I only spent five days there, because on the 5th day, a strange necklace appeared around my neck. It glowed for a few seconds before whisking itself, and me, away to the next location._

_I reappeared in London, but I was a few years off from my original time, the year being 1990, instead of 1998. Looking back, I probably should have gone to where the Dursleys lived to check in on my younger self, considering that_   _I hadn't even started Hogwarts yet, and I was still with them, but I decided against it. Instead, I just hung around Diagon for four days, waiting to see if the same thing from before would happen again, and sure enough, it did. I woke up on the 4th day this time, instead of the 5th, in the room I had rented out at the Leaky Cauldron, thinking that I was just going to spend that day like I had the days previous. I was wrong. A few minutes after I woke up, the necklace appeared again, and I only had enough time to grab the bottomless bag that I had filled with money from my vault before I was gone, appearing this time in 1960 Italy, and that's where I still am now, 5 days later, and still no sign of the necklace._

_I decided to stop by Italy’s magical district to stock up on a few things that might come in handy later, and that's where I bought this journal. It has a never-ending supply of pages, and is spelled against the elements and theft. It cost me a few galleons, but I figured it was worth it, since I had decided that it would be a good idea to write down everything that's happening to me. That all happened yesterday, and here I am now, today, putting the journal to good use._

_It’s funny, but I realize now that this was a better idea than I had thought at first. Writing everything down is helping me get my thoughts in order, which is something that I really need, since this whole situation is making me feel like I'm about to go crazy.  I mean, I know that I told myself that I wanted to travel after the war was over, but not like this. Not when I don't know where I'm going, or why I'm being forced to go there._

_But writing is helping me calm down, and honestly, I think that I've worried about more than enough things in my lifetime. Whatever this is, doesn't seem to be hurting me, so for the time being, I'll just try to think of this as a very magical vacation, that doesn't seem like it is going to end anytime soon, and that I can't leave even if I wanted too._

_What a pleasant thought._

_But anyway, until next time,_

_H.J.P.B_


	2. Cave, ????

_Dear Journal,_

_I…am not exactly sure where I am this time. All I know is that a few minutes ago, I was on my way to lunch my sixth day in Italy when the necklace reappeared and dropped me off here, wherever that is._

_Its pitch black, and I’m writing by the light of a stay-and-glow floating orb. I’ve never actually used one before, and I only have the one that I’m using now because I was curious about how it worked, and decided to buy one. It follows you around as you walk, so right now I’m walking around, exploring. I cast a levitation charm on the journal, so it’s floating next to the orb, and I’m using a self-writing quill to write down everything that I’m saying, so that my hands are free._

_My voice is echoing, and the walls look to be made of rough rock, that glistens whenever I get close, so I think that I’m in a cave. Which cave where, though, remains to be determined._

_I don’t really feel like I’ll be doing much here, and since I don’t know when I’ll be able to leave, I don’t really have anything to write about. But I already started writing on this page, and it would be a waste to leave it mostly blank, so…I guess I’ll write down everything that happened leading up to the first day I disappeared._

_I'll start with the end of the battle at Hogwarts. Now with this, I think that a lot of people thought that the war was over, and for the most part they were right, and it was. But there was also the clean up to deal with, the aftermath of something that disrupted the lives of hundreds of people. Everybody that was left, which was mostly seventh year students, a few teachers, and whoever was still in order, all set to trying to restore some semblance of order to , well, everything._

_I, of course, also did my part to help, as there was no time to rest, not even for those who just happened to have died and come back to life, and by those, I mean only me. I helped mainly with trying to fix the shops that were destroyed in Diagon, and sending letters out to all the students that had left Hogwarts, telling them that unfortunately, they wouldn't be able to return anytime soon._

_And that's what my days consisted of, helping out where I could, and going back to 12 Grimmauld Place whenever I remembered that I couldn't survive on just pepper - up potions alone. I needed a regular bed to sleep in sometimes, and whenever the urge hit me, there I went._

_The Weasleys did offer me a place at the burrow, but I didn't feel comfortable at the thought of being surrounded by people so soon after everything. I needed time to think, and process that my main motivator and driving force behind the last seven years of my life was suddenly gone. I felt lost and purposeless in regards to what direction my life was supposed to take now. At least when Voldemort was around, I had a goal to work towards, stop him and keep myself from dying, but now that he's gone, I constantly found myself thinking, now what?_

_I knew that this wasn't the type of thinking that was expected of the boy-who-lived, but I didn't care, and I didn't feel like having to pretend to be and feel something that I'm not, which is what I found myself doing whenever I wasn't alone. So even if Mrs. Weasley meant well, I had to say no, because otherwise I would have had to deal with everyone's expectations, including Ginny and her dream of a once in a lifetime romance with a hero. A dream that was only ever just that, because I knew her since we were still children, and I could only ever see her as a younger sister. Not that she seemed to notice, or maybe she just didn't care? Because every time we happened to be around each other, the conversations would start about the future, “our future", and that was something I really didn't have the time, or presence of mind to deal with, at least not now._

_So yeah, to Grimmauld Place I went, and this continued for about a month. A seemingly endless cycle of get up, help, maybe eat, and sleep, if I didn't manage to get my hands on any pepper-up. This wasn't the healthiest way to live, but I didn't care. As long as I was busy enough to avoid thinking that I really didn't have a purpose in life, then I was fine, or as fine as I was going to be, at any rate._

_It was on, June 8th or 9th I think, when it happened. I had returned to Grimmauld Place after spending most of the day in a strangely quite Diagon Alley, and I was ready to just have a snack and sleep. The snack part didn't happen, but the sleep part did, though if I knew what I was going to wake up to, I probably would have stayed awake, though it really wouldn't have made a difference._

_But I did sleep, and so here I am now, about 15-16 days later, in a cave._

_This definitely wasn't what I was expecting to happen to me after the final battle, but considering I also didn't expect to be alive after it either, I guess it isn’t so bad. I mean sure, I don't have any control over where I end up, but I'm also not trying that hard, or at all really, to figure out what's going on. And I think that's because a part of me is enjoying the fact that I'm being forced to live life for myself. I'm basically a stranger everywhere I end up, and that means no having to pretend to be anyone besides me, just Harry, and not the boy-who-lived, or the savior of the Wizarding world._

_Right now, I'm freer than I've ever really been for my entire life, and I don't think that I would mind if I never stopped, because that would at least mean that I was moving forward, instead of standing still._

_That isn't to say that I wouldn't like to know what was going on though, because I most definitely would. I don't understand why or what is making this happen, and I probably should._

_But that’s a discovery that's going to have to take place another day, because right now, I'm hungry, and tired from walking around this cave that seemingly has no end._

_Until next time,_

_H.J.P.B_


	3. China, ????

_Dear Journal,_

 

 _Guess what? I left the cave! The only downside to this is that_   _I_ _think_ _I'm_ _in...China now,_ _I_ _think._

 _I'm_   _not sure what year it is, and all_ _I_ _know is that_ _I'm_ _surrounded by very unfamiliar sights and sounds.Though_ _I'm_ _pretty sure_ _I_ _am in China, and that is mostly owed to the fact_ _I_ _had heard Cho speak_ _Chinese_ _a couple of times while_ _I_ _was hanging out with Luna in the Ravenclaw common room._

 _And the only language that_ _I've_ _heard spoken, no matter_ _where_   _I_ _go, is Chinese, so....China! And even if_ _I'm wrong, it_ _doesn't_ _really matter, since_ _it's_ _not like_ _I_ _could_ _leave, not that_ _I_ _really want too, either._

 _China is completely different from anywhere that_ _I've_ _ever been before, and_ _it's_ _interesting. It also_ _doesn't_ _hurt_ _that_ _I_ _managed to find the magical part of it within my first few hours here._

 _So here_ _I_ _am in_ _magical_ _China, with a simple translating charm applied to myself, which helps a little with trying to get around,_ _but_ _it_ _isn't_ _the best, so some words still go completely over my head, and best of all...fireworks!_

 _I know, completely unexpected,_ _but_ _I_ _found a stall that_ _was_ _selling them, and to be completely honest,_ _I_ _couldn't_ _have_ _helped myself_ _if_ _I_ _tried_

 _After talking to the stall owner, mostly through hand gestures telling how many_ _I_ _wanted, and some horribly mangled accented Chinese, because the charm could help me hear what was going on, for the most part,_ _but_ _it_ _didn't_ _help at all with actually speaking the language, save for letting me know what the Chinese equivalent to_ _the_ _English_ _words_   _I_ _wanted to speak were._

 _This_ _is completely my fault, though, for not bothering to learn any translating charms besides the basic one_ _I'm_ _using now, but back to the fireworks. I_ _managed_ _to get twenty, and the best part is, they're supposed to take the form of various_ _Chinese_ _magical creatures, and act like_ _they_ _do for a_ _bit_ _before going out._

 _I plan on finding a nice out of the way hill, and setting_ _some_ _of them off later tonight, hopefully_ _I'll_ _still be_ _here_ _to do that, but until then,_ _I'm_ _just going to explore a bit, and try some new foods._

 

_Until next time,_

_H.J.P.B_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has an idea of where they want Harry to go, comment where and when.


	4. Luna's House near Ottery St. Catchpole, 1988

_Dear Journal,_

 

_I saw Luna today, but she was a child. After leaving China, I ended up appearing right outside her house near Ottery St. Catchpole. Her house was just as unusual as I remembered it being, the large, black rook shaped home looking out of place on the hill it was on, and more like it belonged on a giant chessboard instead. She was sitting on the front steps of her house, as if she was waiting for me. Knowing her, that was probably the case._

_She had a picnic basket with her, so we ended up sitting down and eating lunch on the back slope of her house. She told me that she was happy to see me, her "new - old friend", just when she was wishing to have someone to have a picnic with. It turns out that she was supposed to be together with her father today, but that he got caught up with something when he was visiting the Ministry._

_I spent the rest of the day with her, looking for 3 headed Tribble Bee's in the field around her house, and entertaining the both of us with some of the leftover fireworks I had from my trip to China. I had only had enough time to set off a few, before the necklace reappeared during my third night in China, and whisked me away to Luna._

_I left just as the sun was setting, and before I disappeared, Luna told me the strangest thing. She pointed to the necklace when it appeared, and told me "remember the tale of the three brothers, if you ever want to understand what's going on."_

_I was gone as soon as the last word left her lips, and to date, this has been the shortest time that I've ever spent in anyplace so far._

_I wonder what she meant about the three brothers. I don't remember ever reading a story about three brothers, and even if I had, how would that help me?_

_Something to think about._

 

_Until next time,_

 

_H.J.P.B_


End file.
